


Arrival

by SkyAndFields



Series: 1941南洋AU [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spanish Civil War, The content of the shipping is just a few sentences in the end but I do not know how to tag it, it is an extension for lettre de réponse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAndFields/pseuds/SkyAndFields
Summary: "浴缸中，水积得很快。渐渐地，水花从浴缸里溅出来。渐渐地，水越漫越高。渐渐地，水涨至安灼拉的膝，没过肋骨。安灼拉朝水底扎了下去。水流浸透了他的长发。鲜血，扬尘，子弹夹。在村庄，游击队员跳入河里。日光下的水仍是凉的。战事不紧的时候，河上没有枪声和涟漪。他们在河水中游泳，将身上的污泥洗净。游得差不多了，他们接连上岸，躺在阳光下晒着湿漉漉的身体。安灼拉没有躺。作为头领，他自愿放哨，时刻保持警惕。他坐在开封了的木箱上，握着枪，枪托立在地上。成绺的湿发是土金色的，垂在肩膀。不时扬起的衬衫上有被发梢沾湿了的印记，很快又干了。"-The third article in "lettre de réponse"- the fanbook of Homo et Vir. The day Enjolras arrived in Singapore by boat from Valencia.





	Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> 义仁《回信》合集的第三篇。

当安灼拉睁眼时，床头的花瓶在晃。

  
厚厚的窗帘拉着，整间舱室被壁灯的光亮主宰。这是人造的光。每一处都在相应的墙面上打出一圈晕轮。床头的那盏壁灯旁，花瓶来回摇晃，枝叶倚着瓶口，颤动着。安灼拉闻到了康乃馨的香味。

  
在他刚登船入住时，摆在瓶里的原本是玫瑰花，但是那太香了，香到他恶心。于是第二天，侍者把它换成了康乃馨。此后，便一直是康乃馨。不论客轮经过了多少港口，途径了多少城市，始终是康乃馨。

  
安灼拉看着墙上的那轮光，看它随着花枝的影子一起颤动——明明暗暗，明明暗暗——终于掀开被来，习惯性地去摸床头柜上的表。他掐起表链，让表盘朝向自己，皱皱眉，又将其撂下。已经是白日了。指针刚过十点，头等舱餐厅的早餐时间刚刚过去。他拉铃叫来侍者，光着脚进到盥洗室。他又起得太晚了。

  
在他走动的间隙，没系紧的浴袍顺着肩背滑落，落到地上，落成一湾深潭。布料很软，在灯下泛着光。当船进到热带海域，所有人的穿戴都换到了夏季。热带永远只有夏季。

  
盥洗室的灯开了。壁灯照着洗手池前的镜子，映出一张苍白的脸——连带嘴唇，都几乎是苍白的颜色，似乎血液循环到这里，便羞赧地避开了，不敢去碰触这花瓣似的唇。安灼拉看着镜子，看到眼睛下方的乌青更深了。他金色的发丝被汗黏住，软软的，贴在脸侧和脖颈上。在刚登船不久，他请人修剪过数月未理的长发。现在，32天过去，他的头发又长了。

  
安灼拉踏进浴缸，拧开冷水开关，然后再是热水。水流从龙头和花洒里一同涌出，哗哗作响，像山沟里的瀑布，也像雨。在花洒喷出的水柱最外侧，细密的水雾飞溅出来。空气湿湿的，周遭竟有了山林里的那种凉意。  
山林的秋季，早晨很冷。跋涉在林地里，裤脚全是湿的。如果直接坐在野草或者石头上，裤子后头会被洇湿一整片，有时候直到过了中午也不能干。天亮得没那么早。从天亮到空气逐渐开始升温，仍是一段漫长的时光。跋涉。跋涉。一只只的靴子踏在草叶和石子间，发出沙沙的声响。跋涉。

  
终于，太阳升起来了。日光透过晨雾，在林叶间洒下道道光柱，照亮了一列列志愿军扛枪赶路的脸。他们从佩皮尼昂坐卡车出城，翻越比利牛斯山脉跨过南部边境，到费格拉斯，再到巴塞罗那，和走水路过来的其他法国人汇合，编队，进行训练。有时来了一片云，撒下几点雨来。雨点逐渐密集，润湿了沾满灰尘的鼻尖和嘴唇。起风了，很冷。那是1936年的秋季。

  
等到天气继续冷下去，训练甫一结束，志愿军全被派上了前线，从一个地方辗转到另一个地方，投身一场战役又一场战役，其中的一些人已经永远地埋葬在了异国的土地里。

  
浴缸中，水积得很快。渐渐地，水花从浴缸里溅出来。渐渐地，水越漫越高。渐渐地，水涨至安灼拉的膝，没过肋骨。安灼拉朝水底扎了下去。水流浸透了他的长发。

  
鲜血，扬尘，子弹夹。在村庄，游击队员跳入河里。

  
日光下的水仍是凉的。战事不紧的时候，河上没有枪声和涟漪。他们在河水中游泳，将身上的污泥洗净。游得差不多了，他们接连上岸，躺在阳光下晒着湿漉漉的身体。安灼拉没有躺。作为头领，他自愿放哨，时刻保持警惕。他坐在开封了的木箱上，握着枪，枪托立在地上。成绺的湿发是土金色的，垂在肩膀。不时扬起的衬衫上有被发梢沾湿了的印记，很快又干了。

  
不远处的河水泛着亮晶晶的涟漪。

  
安灼拉喊其他人，尤其是巴阿雷，穿上点衣服，好不要冒犯了周围经过的男女。巴阿雷笑了几声，套上外裤。普鲁维尔趴在地上看着新出的《道路》。弗以伊身上已经干了，他穿好衣服，正擦着枪。博须埃在和人说话谈天，好似已经忘记了刚刚他的肥皂消失在了河里。安灼拉看着他的士兵，队伍在反复的重组与合并中被打散了，当初和他一道来的同志有些已经失去了联系。战时，书信并不总是能畅通往来。一包信件的路途有时候就是一个通讯员的命。还在一同作战的，只有零星几个在巴黎结识的好友了。

  
实际上那里没有人。

  
村子里，一部分人走了；一部分人吃了同胞的子弹，永远地睡进了土里。剩下的人，除了洗衣服的时候，也不常往这边跑。孩子们也是。草丛间也许有鸟或兔的身影，只一瞥，便匆匆掠过，很快又不见踪迹。  
远处，晾着的被单被夏风吹起，在风中簌簌作响。

  
共和区内，阵营在分裂，反对派在增多。不同派别在对峙。各国高层在讨价还价，虚与委蛇。难民向北涌去，夹在其中的，也有军人的身影。

  
不同种族不同年龄的血混在一起。

  
风中，有子弹飞过的声音。

  
一瞬间安灼拉差点喘不过气来。当他红着脸从水面挣出时，一滴一滴的水从他的发梢、下颌滚落。水沿着皮肤往下淌。水面上漂着白色的泡沫，是客轮公司提供的洗护用品所具有的味道。一块圆溜溜的东西浮在角落，安灼拉赶紧把那捞上来，沥干水，收在皂盒里。这太奢侈了，他还记得在香皂稀缺的时候是如何跟战友还有村民们分物资的。他用随身带的折叠刀将其切成一块一块，最后刀刃上的碎屑也会拿去利用，舍不得直接揩掉。安灼拉没有擦脸，水从睫毛上淌下来，眼睛涩涩的。他看着镜子，心想自己竟然是躯体完好地活着。身上的疤都结痂了，甚至已经随着时间消去了。他仍躯体完好地活着。

  
不是巴阿雷，不是普鲁维尔，不是若李，不是博须埃，不是弗以伊……是他。是他躯体完好地活着。

  
水溢出了浴缸。安灼拉站了起来，迈出去。他和镜子之间隔有一臂远的距离，不算远，不算近。镜上没有水汽，只有挂着的几星水点。两侧的壁灯仍旧各自孤零零地亮着，投在镜中，像是一共有四盏。安灼拉不开顶灯。被固定在天花板上的顶灯让他想起医院。

当初从南法入境参战的同志里，除去他，只有马吕斯活下来了。他赶上了合适的时机，跟随一起作战的意大利人撤退了。早先他说，其他人不走，他也不想走。后来，他的女友写信来，说她怀孕了，于是大伙一致推议他登上卡车的最后一个空座，赶着这次撤退回到家乡。在他们当中，马吕斯是最小的，刚大学毕业。而他现在竟要结婚了，要成为一个父亲了。

其他人呢？和他一起扛着枪翻过比利牛斯山脉的人，不论年纪，每一位有着正值青春的面庞。

车在黄昏中开走了，夜幕降下。然后又是黎明。

1938年夏季，一颗榴弹弹片炸伤巴阿雷的腹部。巴阿雷的身体被炸出一个血洞，血沿着躯干往下淌，冲下来了别的东西。在安灼拉将他搬上车时，他求安灼拉对他开枪。安灼拉的手覆上腰间的枪，注视着他，只一刻，便马上拒绝了。很快，巴阿雷在前往国际医院的车上离去了。接着，普鲁维尔失踪了。博须埃在一次作战时被炸断一条腿，听说如果没挺过术后护理，很容易感染死去。一日，安灼拉收到了父亲来的电报。经过和队员们的讨论，两天后他做了决定。他希望在下次撤退时，和剩下的战友一起。他们乘上开往家乡的轮船，而他则前往远东。他甚至想办法换出了一笔钱，以作朋友们日后的应急之需。后来他们在退往瓦伦西亚的路上遇袭。和志愿军同行的一个当地人用身体护住了他，而这个人，和其他所有的战友，都被子弹夺去了性命。

  
突然，门铃响了。连响了两声。安灼拉擦干身体，在地毯上蹭干脚底的水，然后捡起被他留在过道里的浴衣，前去开门。地砖上仍旧留下一道湿湿的脚印。

  
门外站着朱利安，一位负责服务头等舱的船员。安灼拉突然注意到朱利安看上去比他刚登船时高了一点，已经可以和他平视了。也许他还会长得更高的。朱利安把熨帖平整的西服递给他。

“你的脸很白。”朱利安说。像是怕自己说的不够清楚，他又小心而坚定地加了一句：“看上去，比从前任何时候都更糟糕。”他们约好了私下里说话以“你”相称。

  
“我知道。”

  
“需要我做点什么吗？比如，知会一声随船的医护？”

  
安灼拉摇摇头，什么也没说。他沉默着，时间显得格外漫长，漫长到朱利安几乎觉得自己是时候该离开了。这时，安灼拉用眼神示意他进到舱室来。朱利安愣了一下。随后探进身，跟随安灼拉走了进去。尽管每天都会进到房间进行整理，朱利安仍忍不住感叹，安灼拉的卧房很空。尤其是同其他头等舱的旅客比，他的房间实在太空了，有时，甚至像是没人住的一样。他知道那一定是安灼拉彻夜未眠，坐在扶手椅上阅读书报，连床都没碰的结果。床褥还维持着他所整理过的崭新的模样。

  
康乃馨的香气从床头传来。尽管花是前天的，在安灼拉的坚持下没有更换，朱利安站在房间的中央仍旧可以隐约闻到清香。

  
安灼拉解开浴衣，朱利安帮他把礼服一件件地穿好。安灼拉看着书桌前的镜子，又侧过身，看看衣摆。朱利安拽住窗帘，用询问的目光看着安灼拉。安灼拉对他点点头。他将窗帘拉开了。一片光照了进来，镜里逐渐也沐上了一层金色的光辉。安灼拉黑色的燕尾服和马甲慢慢亮起来，衬衫和露出衣袋的手帕在光照下呈现出刺眼的雪白。安灼拉看着镜子，始终没什么表情，这就是说他满意了。

  
“我今天要下船了。”安灼拉整整袖口，看了一眼朱利安，说。

  
朱利安不知道该说什么，他想说他知道，他送来洗好的套装为的就是这个。他还有点想说些别的，可他说不出口。

“乘船乘得太久，猛地一到平地上，会不习惯的。但是陆上到底比海上舒适得多。也许那时候，你的胃口就会好了。”

  
安灼拉幅度很浅地笑了一下，笑得很平和。他什么都没说。在朱利安为他调整领结时，他开口道：“我这里有一笔钱，还是我在欧陆的时候取出来的。我要下船了，朱利安，我想把这笔钱给你。”

  
朱利安愣住了。

  
“你不是一直想去巴黎学艺术吗？”安灼拉又说。

  
“我……我不能收。”

  
“你可以把这当成一个资助人对学生的帮助。”

  
朱利安看着他。如果他不了解安灼拉的为人，几乎要气他一个绅士居然拿自己寻开心。他从前做过码头的搬运工，做过餐馆的服务员，也遇上过大方的主顾和照顾他的厨娘。但是从来没有人像安灼拉这样。

  
“安灼拉先生，”他自从同安灼拉真正结识以来，已经很少再这样称呼他了，“这太多了，我不能收。何况你再不把这笔钱收回去，我也是真的会为这笔钱心动的。这可是一大笔钱。”

  
“收下吧。这些钱我原本取来打算应付不时之需，现在它对我已经没有意义了。你在船上画了那么多的速写，应该好好发展你这方面的天赋。何况这笔钱并没有你以为的那么多，在巴黎，也只够维持你一年甚至半年的学费和花销。如果要长期在画室学习，肯定不够。你也可以先去维尔侬的圣叙尔皮斯教堂找马白夫公公，他是我的一个旧识，懂得多，心肠很好。在你学习期间，他也许能帮你介绍一些临时的工作。”安灼拉说，“如果换汇的话还要交给银行一大笔钱。我不打算换汇了。”

  
“谢谢你。这在我看来实在是很大一笔钱。”朱利安的声音颤抖。

  
“我知道。我也知道你会好好利用它的。”

  
朱利安还想说什么，安灼拉将手放在他的小臂上，望过去的蓝眼睛告诉他，什么都不用再说了。

  
朱利安深吸几口气，逐渐平静下来，为其领结做了最后一点调整。然后他拿起桌上的梳子和发带，问道：“像往常一样梳起来吗？”

  
“不，剪掉吧。”

  
安灼拉迫不及待地想结束在船上的时光。自从上船后，他的睡眠彻底乱了，时常不吃东西，是由于摇晃的船舱，也是由于其他的东西。时间太短了，不及他从战火里抽身。他在登船时立下誓言，说在未来的时刻，他会判决他自己。客船很大，安灼拉不在卧房的时候，往往置身于图书馆和甲板。他进过一两次休息室。休息室很大。他独坐在窗边的沙发椅上，没有可以说话的人。来搭话的先生女士又让他感到更加孤单，一两次后，便浅尝辄止，再也不去了。他不抽烟，不打牌，不喝酒。他也不跳舞。吸烟室和酒吧彻底与他无缘。他去过沙龙，唯一让他觉得愿意听下去的恐怕只有钢琴。有时候他会在健身房消磨很久的时间，直到肌肉胀痛到没有多余力气分给回忆。

  
安灼拉把所有的东西都收拾好，装入来时候的皮箱里。他的东西特别少，就像是不愿意以这种方式留下自己生活过的痕迹。

  
安灼拉下了船。不久前的几天，在他在餐厅用早餐时，侍者带给他一封信。他用刀拆开，发现他父亲来电报说安排了一个向导在码头迎接他，这个人曾在马来西亚的芭场给他看过病。他还说这是一个值得信任的年轻人，会说马来话和一些泰米尔语，可能还要算上一点华语。

  
安灼拉在码头的一个喷泉旁站定，望向四周，寻找着。他不知道如果对方问起自己西班牙的战事时自己要怎样回应——他回应不了这个话题。他从小没有见过母亲，和父亲在一起的时光没过多久，也结束了。父亲听了一位医生的话，来太平洋的热带地区疗养他的身体，把产业也转移到了东方的殖民地。安灼拉几乎是近十年来第一次见到父亲。他要第一次见父亲的妻子，还有他们在这边生下的孩子。他见过孩子的照片，是位脸型很像父亲的年轻女郎，似乎面貌还不足十六岁。可他从没想过自己会有兄弟姐妹。他想象不了接下来的见面会是什么样子，自己又该如何同这些陌生的家庭成员相处。他们会和自己一样为之忧虑吗？

  
“您好。您是安灼拉先生吗？”

  
一个年轻的声音问。

  
安灼拉转过身，看过去，看到了一位青年。他身着一件白色的衬衫，下摆扎进了卡其色的长裤里。西服的颜色要比裤子更深一些，好像是某种流行的宽版型。

  
“我是公白飞。您的父亲应该和您介绍过我，在10日去的电报里。”

  
公白飞伸出手来，和安灼拉相握。然后他带着安灼拉，从码头走上街，找到了司机停在街边的轿车。安灼拉看着他和司机打招呼。公白飞下车把箱子递给他时，又握了他的手一下，笑容就像是叫他不要担忧。他觉得这个年轻人的身上有某种自己愿意亲近的东西——温煦的、明澈的，像是天空又像是海洋。安灼拉注意到他的手很宽大，指节似乎有点变形了。干干的掌心很有力。那时候，他还不知道以后发生的事。他们没有深恋，也没有别离。


End file.
